


Happy Birthday LadyJuliaKaNeko!

by Pchan2017



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: F/M, Happy Birthday!, More chapters to come soon, Ratings might change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchan2017/pseuds/Pchan2017
Summary: Hey Hey! It is your birthday!I will be adding more to this as I can, but I hope you enjoy it! Right now it is more or less a drabble..given time, I will have more soon..ish.Julia is doing the usual, being the adult.. and decides to take a nap, that is where it all turns upon its head!





	Happy Birthday LadyJuliaKaNeko!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyJuliaKaNeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJuliaKaNeko/gifts).



> Notes: Sorry this is so last minute, but I wanted to throw a little something your way, since it is your birthday and all. Your story, Berry Wars, has been pretty interested and honestly, I really enjoy it!  
> So here is wishing you a very happy birthday, and some good relaxing, stress free time for yourself!
> 
> -The Fae

Sometimes it is best just not to ask life crazy questions.. sometimes however, one needs to just sit back, stare at the snow and ask the large looming questions.. How the hell did I get here?

Today was one such day for a gentle soul, she had been doing the usual. Reading her favorite stories, running errands, chores.. the whole gamut of that joy known as being an adult. Yeah, the day had been busy.. but not enough to steal away her memory of the past half hour!

Somehow, however.. she had found herself chilled, shivering, and bewildered! Last thing she remembered, was passing out on her couch with a basket of laundry to be folded, falling off her lap as she slumped against the arm rest for a well deserved snooze.

Now .. she was no where near her comfy couch, her warm blanket, fresh out of the dryer, nor well.. anywhere she knew of! She was sitting on cold, wet stone.. stone steps to be precise, leaning back against an equally cold and wet set of massive doors.

Alright, now it was time to take stock of the situation. Brushing some freshly fallen snow off her shoulders and out of her hair, she stood with that same blasted pop and crack that comes from sleeping in an uncomfortable position for too long.

"Ah.. better.." She sighed, stretching her arms up over her head and lacing her fingers together, there was nothing like a great stretch to work the aches and kinks out.. perhaps however if she had been paying attention, she would have caught the small gleam of light reflecting off a camera lens, so subtly hidden away in the slush and brush that had yet not died off in this persistent winter.

"Aright Julia.. time to figure out where this dream is taking us." Hands upon her hips, she surveyed the land around her.. a narrow path, a very narrow path, up ahead a large stick that could call itself a mini log.. and further down.. well she couldn't really see much as the snow was starting to pick up yet again.

Glancing back at the doors, the heavy growth of some persistent vine that refused to wilt away due to the snow, revealed that those doors had not opened.. in a very long time.. and most likely would not budge if she wasted her energy on them. "Well.. when in doubt.." She turned her attention back towards the pathway once more. "Lead on, feet!" 

Maybe talking to oneself was not the clearest sign of a stable mind, but at least she wasn't left with her own swirling thoughts and doubts as she pretty much narrated her way along the path.

Side stepping the stick, she shrugged as she carried on, if that was all her mind could dream up to make this 'adventure' exciting, then this was going to be one lousy dream. Yawning, she covered her mouth with one near icy hand when a loud CRACK! Rose up behind her.

"Yeah this is the part where I run now, gotcha!" Snow flew up in shimmering clumps as she took off without a glance back. "Never look back, mistake number one. Eyes ahead, keep moving.. watch your step!" She recited the old mantra of how to survive in a horror movie.. too bad those tricks only worked some of the time.

Today, was not her day. She nearly collided with an odd sort of barrier, a gate perhaps, that was blocking her way to a narrow rope bridge, her only escape from this section of snowy doom, and on to what she now suspected was a nightmare awaiting to unfold.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Large, heavy steps approached. Don't look back! Don't look back! Don't look back! Her knees were knocking now, hunched down as her brain scrambled for what to do in this sort of situation.. 

Her heart nearly leapt in her throat when a cough broke the over bearing silence, soon followed with a voice she would not expect her nightmares to create! "Hey there honey, is this anyway to treat a new friend?"

Don't look back.. don't look back.. don't... HOLY HELL! She of course, had looked back over her shoulder, and the sight before her, was enough to have her spin around, and slam her back and shoulders up against the barrier behind her.

"You're a fucking skeleton!" Ok, not the best way to greet your new dream buddy, but we will go with that! The skeleton in question, quirked a brow bone.. how.. did he.. do that..? Taking a full glance down over himself, palms held out before him as he took stock of his own presence before flashing a toothy grin back at her.

"Well you got the skeleton part right, Sweetheart.. the fucking part.. well, that might come later if we play our cards right." She could have face palmed.. she honestly could have. This.. was not a spooky scary skeleton, this was a laid back.. perhaps perverted, .. well it was a something alright.. running a hand over her hair, she paused as something caught her attention.. and pulled free a playing card from her teal tresses..

A card.. a joker to be exact. "Alright funny man.. what the hell is going on here?"

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Sorry this was so short! I plan to add more when I can, but I wanted to present something for your birthday! Have a fantastic day!


End file.
